Still Painting Flowers For you
by DeviAideen
Summary: Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself lost at where to go when he finds an unlikely companion, Luna Everyone thought it was up to the boy who lived to save the world. Not knowing that instead it could be the love of a girl the world dubbed "crazy" Luna/Draco. Alternative Book 6
1. Strange maze, what is this place?

**Chapter One: Strange maze, what is this place?**

_A/N: I needed a break from the dark disturbing nature of my other story "Monster, how should I feel?" So I decided to start this fiction to write when the other one gets too much. This is basically a rewriting on the 6__th__ book. I am making Harry a little more egotistical and a bit of a jerk. _

_The Chapter titles are the lyrics to the song "Painting Flowers" By All time Low. They own the lyrics, JK owns the characters. I own nothing more than the ideas in my head. Enjoy _

Another year had started at Hogwarts, just as same as the years before. It was the first Saturday of the term and Luna Lovegood found herself in the forest once more feeding the Thestrals. She sighed thinking to herself the last time she had been doing this was when her and Harry started talking. That was a long time ago now. Ever since people had started to believe Harry about Voldemort being back, he had turned his back on her. Who needs to be friends with Loony Lovegood when everyone is on your side again? Luna scratched one of the Thestrals on the forehead as she held back tears. She hated being such an outcast.

At the same time Draco Malfoy was walking through the forest himself, lost in thought. He scratched his arm where the new Dark Mark set upon his arm. The past summer had changed things and now he was a part of something. For the first time in his life he belonged somewhere. He was looking at the mark on his arm when he stumbled into Luna. He stepped back several feet "What are you doing out here Loony" He asked with a smirk. When he noticed her tears, he dropped his smile. "What are you crying about?"

Luna looked up from the creature before her at Malfoy and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Just out here being the outcast I am" She replied with a sad smile. "You would think I would be used to it by now."

Draco tried his hardest not to look at the creature she was petting. What was that thing anyway? He had never seen them before. "What do you mean being an outcast? I thought you were friends with Potter?"

Luna scoffed. "Soon as he got his popularity back he dumped me like yesterday's rubbish. You would think he never even knew me. "

Draco's face softened. He moved closer to Luna and said "I guess we have both been rejected by Potter then"

Luna looked at Draco and gave him a sad smile. "I guess so"

Draco nervously shoved his hands into his pockets. "What are these things anyway? I have never seen them before"

Luna pet the creature softly remembering having this same conversation with Harry not too long before. She explained the same thing to Draco that she had to Harry. "They are Thestrals. They pull the carriages that we ride in. They cannot be seen unless you see death. I can see them because I watched my mother die when I was little. She accidently killed herself with a spell."

Draco felt his heart drop. "Well that must be why I can see them. I watched my mother die as well. That was only this last summer though" Draco placed his hand on the leathery creature shaking his head at the memory. His wand made a sound like a coo-coo clock and Draco sighed. "Hey I hate to do this but I have to go. Maybe we can talk again sometime. I guess you're not so Loony after all." He gave a small smile to show he was joking. "See you around Lovegood"

_A/n: This chapter reads a little odd to me. I may just be being over critical of the whole thing. I am not sure. I think I am trying to over compensate for the evilness of Draco in my other story. I have always believe that there was another side to him and maybe that Harry was the wrong one. _

_But yeah Narissa died, I will get into that more later but for now that is all you need to know. So just so you know and if you didn't make the connection already. No Narissa means no Unbreakable Vow with Snape. _

_Please tell me what you guys think. I am debating scrapping this idea. _


	2. I hear voices over my shoulder

**Chapter Two: I hear voices over my shoulder**

_a/n: Thank you all for the positive reviews. If you are interested make sure to check out my other story "Monster, How should I feel?" I also made book covers for both stories. If you would like to check them out search deviant art for user TtHM. _

Draco tensed and released his fists as he walked through the quiet halls. It was a Hogsmead day so the halls were empty and it was the perfect day to try out the Room of Requirement. His heart pounded in his chest as he walked down the hallways. Could he really do this? Could he really do what had been asked of him? He was lost in his thoughts when he heard her voice, "Hello Draco" soft and quiet almost like she was afraid to say something. He turned and saw Luna tucked into a window with a magazine in her lap. Draco let a small smile spread across his lips as he walked over to her.

"Hello Luna" He said with a smile leaning against the wall next to her. He noticed she was reading the Qibbler. "Reading that crockpot magazine?" He wished he could have swallowed his words when he saw the look on her face. He remembered her father wrote it and he could have kicked himself for what he had said. "Wow that was stupid for me to say I am sorry"

Luna tucked the magazine into her bag. "No it is okay, I know it is what everyone says. Just like how everyone calls me crazy"

"You're not crazy" Draco muttered looking at the ground. He looked up at her. He noticed her earrings. They were small hand beaded strawberries with a matching necklace. Draco reached up and touched them softly "I like these. They are really cool"

Luna smiled and said, "Thank you I made them"

"You made them?" Draco was shocked. "You are really creative. "

Luna's smile got bigger. "I understand me being inside on a beautiful day like this but what about you? You have a ton of friends why are you not at Hogsmed with them?"

Draco sighed and slipped into the window with Luna. "Honestly? I really don't have any friends. Crabbe and Goyle hang around because they have to. With how long our parents have been friends it is kind of required for us to be as well."

Luna placed her hand on top of Draco's. "I heard about your father. I am so sorry. I can hardly imagine how hard it is for you to have your father be in Azkaban and you mentioned you mother the other day… who has been caring for you?"

Draco looked down at their hands before looking away. Could he tell her who was really watching over him? Could he trust her with such information? He decided against it and simply shook his head. She wouldn't understand how the Dark Lord had taken him in and cared for him. Become a parent after the imprisonment of his father and death of his mother. Then again Voldemort was far from the best parent. Draco looked down at his covered arm where he knew the Dark Mark hid. He finally spoke, "No one actually. I have just been caring for myself."

"That manor must be really lonely. I know it is a bit away and it may sound silly but you could spend Christmas with my father and I. You don't have to if you don't want I just think that no one should be alone at Christmas."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He never realized how kind Luna was. He couldn't exactly refuse and he knew that it's not like Voldemort would want him back at the Manor. "Yeah I would like that" He gave her a small smile. "Hey its uh lunch time would you like to head down to the great hall and maybe grab something to eat?" Why was he nervous?

Luna smiled back. "I was just thinking about how I was hungry. Let's go" Luna jumped down from the window and skipped off.

Draco smiled following after her as he completely forgot about the room of requirement.

They sat enjoying sandwiches and pumpkin juice while talking about classes and Quiddich. They talked about their favorite teams and when Draco's first match was going to be. Draco couldn't help but wonder if this was what normal felt like.

As they were talking Crabbe and Goyle came in the hall. They were laughing about something and shoving each other. They stopped at the table that Draco and Luna were sitting at.

"What are you doing with the crazy?" Crabbe asked.

Draco noticed Luna put her head down and start to gather her things muttering about how she should go and had something to do. This made Draco angry. "Shut up Crabbe" He said "Don't you have something better to do instead of bothering us?" Luna looked up at Draco surprised that he was defending her. Crabbe shot him a death glare before walking off with Goyle. "I am sorry about them" Draco gave Luna a sad smile.

"You stood up for me" She said as her eyes watered slightly. "No one has ever done that before"

"Well that is what friends are supposed to do right?" Draco asked taking Luna's hand.

"Friends" She repeated the word with a smile on her face. She knew it was true. For the first time it felt like she had a real friend.


End file.
